


Changes in life

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Star and marco [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Star destroys the magic it somehow effects Marco leaving him in big trouble, to save the young mans life his parents give him up for Eclipsa and Globgor to adopt him. So they can heal him.Unable to return to earth Marco has to adjust, his relationship with Star becomes somthing more.And Globgor might just be an good dad after all.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Star and marco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588141
Kudos: 15





	Changes in life

Marco's eyes slowly fluttered opened the storm like sky and purplish water now disappeared from view, he felt the warm feeling of covers surrounding him. Head pillowed by an moving chest?

"Its about time you woke up".

Eclipsa suddenly came into Marco's vision thr human gazing at her wearily and he struggled go sit up, he smiled weakily as the woman helped him to sit up pillows being put behind his back.

It was then he realized he was laying on Globgor his entire frame laying on the slumbering monster. An light blush in embarrassment earning an quiet chuckle from Eclipsa.

"Dont mind him". She put an plate of food on Marco's lap. "He was worried. Wanted to stay by your side. Hes taken quite an liking to you, you know".

"But we havent really even talked?"

"Hes seen you battle with Star, and is impressed. Especially the bond you two have. And loyalty". She handed him some water. 

"What happened the last I remember was pain. And passing out?".

The woman was silent her gaze drifted away from the younger man, there was an almost sad feel about her making Marco netvous.

"Eclipsa? Is somthing wrong?".

"Marco". The woman drifted off before clearing her throat. "Somehow you were effected from the magic being taken away. You were very weak, disappearing like the magic was. Unfortunately the ways to save you…was limited".

"What does that mean exactly?".

"Marco". Eclipsa sat at the bedside sad eyes gazing at him. "The only way we could save you is if you were family. We…had to ask your parents to give you up. So we could adopt you. So we could save you. And I am afraid its permanent".

"So…". Marco started softly. "My parents arnt my parents anymore? Will I be able to see them again?".

"Not unless they come here which it will be awhile till that can even be possible. I am really sorry Marco we never wanted this to happen".

Marco's shoulders slumped his arms wrapping around himself eyes clenched tightly shut. He heard Eclipsa get up unshed tears meeting sad ones. 

"I'll let you have abit of time to yourself". The woman was silent. Forcing an smile she walked out of the room leaving Marco with the slumbering Globgor, the snoring somehow comforting. 

Wait the snoring stopped.

Marco stiffened feeling an arm around him tugging him closer feeling to numb Marco just curled up in the large arms, his frame relaxing slowly as he heard an deep voice hush him. Sniffling Marco rested his head on the chest his eyes drooping gentle fingers running through his hair.

"I'm so sorry". Globgor's tone quiet "we never wanted this to happen. But we couldnt just let you die. Your parents were understanding at least as much as they could be anyway".

" I guess if I had to have someone adopt me". Marco's lips twitched "I couldnt find am better couple to do that. And at least I can stay where star is".

An sad smile crossed Globgor's face.

"Marco theres nothing wrong with being sad about the situation I appreciate you trying to make is feel better. But we know the severity of the situation how it really make you feel. It's ok Marco". Globgor gave an sad smile. "You dont have to be strong for us".

Marco gazed away tears in his eyes before he could say an word the door burst open.

"Marco!!".

Stars eyes were filled with tears an pained expression on her face, her hair was frizzled breathing heavily like she ran an marathon.

"Why dont I let you two talk?". Getting up Globgor watched as Star came to Marcos side, his lips twitched sadly as the princess tugged her friend into her arms both hugging tightly.

They truly were meant to be together.


End file.
